The Geo Team
This article is about the team. For the television series, see The Geo Team (TV series). , Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Jan Soto, Jason, Eric Cartman, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Geo, Bloo, Dave, and Toon Link]] The Geo Team is a group of 23 people against The Gree Team and the main protagonists of the show named after them. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Geoville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. Their plan was to stop The Gree Team, their main enemies that were very evil. In 2014, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart the Minion, Red Puckett and Norman Babcock joined The Geo Team after the introduction of the team and appeared in the season 24 episode "New Team Members". Introduction *Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. *Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. *Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, and Dave the Minion. *Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. *The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! Joining Quote (after introduction) *Geo Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Introduction (with Dick Grayson) *Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. *Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. *Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, Dick Grayson, and Dave the Minion. *Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. *The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! Joining Quote (after introduction) *Geo Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Introduction (updated) *Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. *Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. *Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, Dave the Minion, and Blossom. *Blossom: Hello. I'm Blossom, helper of The Geo Team. And this is Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, and Yorda. *Yorda: My name is Yorda, the new member of The Geo Team. And this is Stuart the Minion, Red Puckett, and Norman Babcock. *Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. *The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! *Elsa the Snow Queen: We are the greatest and the coolest team in the world! We fight crime, and we save people. Joining Quote (after introduction) *Geo Guy: Will you join us to be the part of the team? If you do, i'll give you a special prize. If not, you don't have to be in the team. Introduction (Updated 2) * Geo Guy: I'm Geo Guy, leader of The Geo Team. And these are my friends, Green Bob, Little Guy, and Geo. * Little Guy: Hey, I'm Little Guy, the king of 123 Greeny Phatom. I'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Jan Soto, Jason, and Bloo. * Homer Simpson: The name's Homer Simpson, and i'm the member of The Geo Team. And this is The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, which is a cartoon version of Link, Dave the Minion, and Blossom. * Blossom: Hello. I'm Blossom, helper of The Geo Team. And this is Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, and Yorda. * Yorda: My name is Yorda. And this is Stuart the Minion, Red Puckett, and Norman Babcock. * Norman: My name is Norman. And this is Kim Possible. * Kim Possible: Ooohh yeahh yeah. I'm your basic average girl And I'm here to save the world You can't stop me Cause I'm Kim Pos-si-ble There is nothin I can't do When danger calls Just know that I am on my way It doesn't matter where or When there's trouble If ya just call my name Kim Possible (So Whats The sitch?) * Geo Guy: And together, we are the most greatest team in Geoville and all across the globe. * The Geo Team: We are The Geo Team! * Elsa the Snow Queen: We are the greatest and the coolest team in the world! We fight crime, and we save people. Members *Geo Guy (known as leader) *Green Bob *Little Guy *Homer Simpson *Crash Bandicoot *Eric Cartman *Geo *Jan Soto *Jason *Bloo *The Once-ler *Coraline Jones *Margo Gru *Toon Link *Dave the Minion *Dick Grayson (formerly) *Blossom (joined after the introduction of the team, known as helper) *Elsa the Snow Queen (Same as Blossom, she moved from Arendelle to Geoville to join the Geo Team) *Hatsune Miku (Same as Blossom and Elsa) *Ico (Same as Blossom, Elsa, and Miku) *Yorda (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, and Ico) *Stuart the Minion (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, and Yorda) *Red Puckett (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, Yorda, and Stuart) *Norman Babcock (Same as Blossom, Elsa, Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, and Red) *Kim Possible Gallery Members 1991GeoGuy.png|Geo Guy Green Bob.PNG|Green Bob GP Little Guy.png|Little Guy 212px-Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson CrashBandicoot.jpg|Crash Bandicoot 458px-Eric_cartman.png|Eric Cartman Geo.png|Geo Jan.PNG|Jan Jason.PNG|Jason Bloo.PNG|Bloo The Once-ler.PNG|The Once-ler Coraline.jpg|Coraline Jones Margo.jpg|Margo Gru Toon Link.png|Toon Link Dave.jpg|Dave the Minion Dick Grayson (The Batman).jpg|Dick Grayson (formerly) Ppg_blossom_174x252.png|Blossom Elsa the Snow Queen.png|Elsa the Snow Queen Img MIKU us.png|Hatsune Miku Ico.png|Ico Ico gs25.jpg|Yorda Stuart the Minion.jpg|Stuart Red pucket.jpg|Red Puckett Norman Babcock.jpg Norman Babcock Kim Possible Navigation.png |Possible] Trivia *In the early concept and development of the show, The Geo Team were originally named "Team Geo Guy". **However, in the pre-production of the show, the name was changed into "The Geo Team". *The character designs of The Geo Team were made by Gabriel Garcia. *The Geo Team was a little bit similar to Teen Titans, but The Geo Team has more than 5 members. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:The Geo Team Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:The Geo Team Wiki